In numerous fields, in particular the automotive field, it is necessary to have available fasteners capable of connecting two parts together while ensuring the double function of relative fixing as well as spacing.
Mechanical parts of all types, such as mechanical links, axles or rods thus need to be connected to the frame or structure of the system to which they belong, while being held away from that frame or structure.
Furthermore, such fasteners must be designed to promote rapid assembly, often performed blind, within mechanical structures with difficult access.
Devices of the prior art are already capable of fulfilling these functions. For example, a simple screw/nut system provided with a spacer, or a rivet tightened after spacing apart of the parts, or again certain types of resin.
Although these known devices ensure the fixing and spacing of the parts, they have high mechanical complexity making them difficult to implement on an automated production line. Their assembly requires different operations (the spacing apart and fixing being ensured by different parts) and their withdrawal, when possible, is also complex.